Daughters of Death
by vampires-kiss
Summary: Harry potter goes to spend the summer with ron at hermione's! but all is not good. Voldie is back and when harry gets to hogwarts he finds three new american transfers. Are they friend or foe??SORRY SORRY SORRY I ADDED THE THING ABOUT HAGRID TWICE! SORRY!


Disclaimer: all these characters do not belong to me they belong to JK Rowling, an author who should be worshipped like a goddess!!!!!  
  
Daughters of Death  
  
Chapter 1 An interesting birthday  
  
It was a stormy night and Harry awoke with suddenly. His scar hurt, of course he panicked because every other time his scar hurt he ignored it and then something bad happened! So he right away got out some parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. His first instinct was to contact Sirius of course, but he thought it safer if he wrote Professor Dumbledore first,  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, My scar is hurting me today, I thought I'd contact you since I didn't last time it hurt and something bad did happen. I realize that Voldemort has raised again but my scar usually only hurts when he's near by. So I just wanted you to know, I will be contacting Sirius also. Harry  
  
He folded the parchment up after the ink had dried and pushed it aside as he pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write Sirius,  
  
Dear snuffles, I hope your having fun wherever you are. Today I woke up and my scar hurt just like last year. I thought I'd tell you again since Voldemort was near by or at least his death eater was the last time it hurt. I've also contacted Professor Dumbledore. Well please don't worry about this and enjoy yourself wherever you are. Say hello to buckbeak for me. Harry  
  
P.s. I will be staying at Hermione's with Ron the rest of the summer you can contact me there.  
  
He rolled up that parchment too and went over to Hedwigs cage where she was sleeping. He poked her and she opened one eye sleepily. She was annoyed but unwillingly stuck out her leg for Harry to tie on the letters. She opened her cage and she flew out into the night, Harry stared out of the window until Hedwig was only a white speck in the distance. He then closed his window and lay in his bed rubbing his hand over his scar. It didn't hurt anymore; he couldn't even remember his dream. "Odd I usually remember them quite clearly," Harry thought to himself. Well, he quickly forgot about that as he glanced at his clock. It read 12:01. He had just turned 15, and he didn't notice. He was wondering if his friends remembered his birthday or if some odd looking elf bent on freedom was stopping the letters, This thought made him laugh, and almost as if he had commanded it four owls came swooping towards the house. Harry usually left the window open and quickly ran to open it before they hit the window and woke up the Dursleys. Who were no doubt sleeping comfortably in their nice beds. The four birds flew onto his bed; out of the four he recognized only one of them, pigwidgeon, Ron's owl who was now flying happily around the room. He relieved it of its burden, a large parcel. He ripped off the wrapping paper, a letter fell out he picked it up and recognized Ron's scrawly handwriting all over it. It said,  
  
Dear Harry, How are you doing? Are the muggles treating you well or should I even ask? Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Can you believe it we're all 15!!! How are you planning on getting to Mione's house? Do you need a ride? We can take you!!!! Hope you like your present. Hope to hear from you soon! Ron  
  
Harry lay the letter down and picked up the present. "Wow," he gasped as he looked at the present. It looked like a golden amulet, with jewels al over it. "How did he afford this?" Harry said in astonishment. He laid it carefully on his bed and took all the parcels off the other birds and let them eat and drink from Hedwigs bowl. He then turned to another present, which he could tell was from hermione. He looked at the present first; inside there was a book (of course), and a giant birthday cake. This gladdened him, for Dudley was still on that diet. He read the letter,  
  
Dearest Harry, Happy birthday! I hope the muggles aren't being too wretched. How are you getting to my house? Is Ron sending you? I've just read an article in the Daily Prophet, looks like he who shall not be name's rising again has gotten to the press. The poor ministry of magic they must have so much on their mind! Anyways enjoy the cake; is Dudley still on that diet? I will see you soon! Love, Hermione  
  
He put down the letters. He was very happy thinking about his great friends, but then he remembered about last year. Seeing Voldemort in his full form, Cedric's death, and all the curses that he had undergone. He tried not to think of it and picked up the gift from Hagrid. Its was packages of candy; not homemade though. "Thank god," though Harry. In fact they were all his favorites; Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, etc, etc. Finally he picked up the present, he didn't recognize it at first, but then he opened it and saw it was from Sirius.  
  
Harry, Can't talk long just wanted to say I was fine and have a happy birthday! Sirius P.s. hope you enjoy the gift!  
  
He opened the gift that was from Sirius, to reveal a broomstick. The newest model the Asteroid 5000. "Oh my god," Harry yelled. He paused to see if he had woken the Dursleys, but all he heard was Dudley's snoring. He got some snacks from Hagrid which he wasn't so sure he wanted to eat. No letter from him though. He took all his gifts and letters and put them under the floorboard. The owls had eaten and harry let them out and they flew into the night. Harry lay down on his bed, "what and interesting birthday," he though and he fell asleep dreaming of flying on his new asteroid 5000. 


End file.
